The Princess Duck
by Oh-snap-moron-ballet-mafia
Summary: This is pretty much the Princess Bride but with the charaters of Princess Tutu. Most of the characterizations will be a mixture of those from the english dub and the Abridged series. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

GREAT, A STORY, ZURA!

CLANG! CLANG! BANG! CLANG!

Uzura was wandering around her room, banging her little drum and shouting out random things. She was bored stiff and had no idea what she was going to do for the weekend, seeing as she was too young to go play with her friends.

"I'm bored, zura!" she cried and hit her drum again. "I'm tired of this, zura! I want something to do, zura!"

The door opened and an old man whose hair and beard were whiter than toilet paper and the dumbest looking hat that the young, green haired child ever saw.

"Who are you, zura? Why do you look like some Hawaiian tiki god, zura?" she asked as she stared at the tall man.

"I am Drosselmeyer. You can call me Sugar-daddy or Big-Daddy-Home dog-D!" he said as he walked in.

"You're weird, zura. What do you want, zura?" she asked.

"I'm actually your great grandfather's nephew's cousin's younger brother, so I'm going to read you a story about him and just how tragic his life almost was," Drosselmeyer said and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Are you sure, zura? You could be a creepy old perv, zura," she said and crawled onto her bed.

"Now this story is called _The Princess Duck_, it has been in my extended family for generations and since you are so bored today I'm going to read it to you," Drosselmeyer said and opened the book.

"How did you know I was bored, zura?"

"Once upon a time, there was a small country called Gold Crown," Drosselmeyer began.

"You didn't answer my damn question, zura!" she hollered, banging on her drum.

"Where there was a small horse ranch with a sweet young girl named Duck who lived quite peacefully with her always strangely absent parents," Drosselmeyer ignored the small child and continued reading. "She loved the horses that they owned but what she loved most was telling the stable boy, Fakir, what to do. She never called him Fakir because she never took the time to find out his name and she thought it was better for her not to even try to learn it because she was weird like that."

"Stable boy!" she called from one of the horse's stalls.

The taller, older boy walked silently to the stall where Duck had called. She somehow always knew when he would be behind her even though he never made any attempt to announce his presence and she turned around.

"This horse needs more water," she said crossing her arms. "Got get him some more water."

"Of course Miss Duck," he said and left.

"'Of course Miss Duck' was all he would ever say to her. She had no idea that through those words he was trying to convey how he felt about her," Drosselmeyer read. "He did every task she gave him to a hundred and ten percent and never faltered."

"This is lame, zura," Uzura complained. "Is this a romance, zura?"

"In a way, yes. However, if you're patient you will hear about the sword fighting, the dangers escapes from death, evil, and yes even some true love. Now let me continue Uzura," he said.

"It better get good soon, zura, or I'll go ape-sh^# on you're a*$," she said and sat down.

"Dear me, watch you language. Children will be reading this, Uzura. Where was I? Oh yes," Drosselmeyer said and continued. "For many months Duck ordered Fakir around, trying to see just how far he would go. It wasn't a good idea on her part but luckily her morality kicked in and she stopped."

"Dang it, zura!" Uzura cried in disappointment.

"One day she was out riding her horse when she accidently fell off, only a couple hundred yards from the ranch."

Fakir had seen Duck's horse rear up and the small red head fall to the ground. It was a good thing fields were relatively flat or he would have never seen it. He grabbed one of his horses and raced out to help her, still not saying a word. He finally reached her and knelt next to her. She seemed to have hit her head and she had no idea the stable boy was next to her.

He gently slid his arms under her and picked her up, also grabbing the reins of both horses and walking back to the stable. When he got back, there were several people on horseback waiting for them, one was a young woman with thick dark brown hair with deep red eyes. (That's kind of a creepy description, I know.)

"Young man, who owns this stable?" she asked, her nose in the air as if even speaking with this low-life was an insult.

"Her parents," he said, staring without expression at the lady.

"Where are they?"

He shrugged.

"How do you not know?" she asked, annoyed.

"They are just always conveniently absent," he said and began to leave.

"I did not give you permission to leave. What's wrong with her?" she asked, finally noticing the girl.

"She fell."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen," he said, not turning around.

"I would like to know, how do you keep such fine horses?"

_What? Does she have ADHD or something? She keeps changing the subject,_ he thought then answered the question. "I just feed them and give them exercise."

"Well, you were no help at all. Men let's return, Prince Mytho is awaiting us," she said and road off, the entourage in tow.

_Prince Mytho, huh? What does he want with horses? He's got plenty of them._

Fakir shook his head and carried Duck into her room. He laid her down on her bed and got a damp towel for her head. He stayed with her for the rest of the day and through the night until she woke up later the next morning.

"Huh? What happened? How did I get here?" she grumbled as she looked around her room. She saw Fakir walk in with a cup of water or something and she bolted up, making her head spin. "Stable boy? What are you doing in my room?"

He glanced at her but still didn't say a word. He put the cup on the table next to her bed and began to leave when Duck stopped him.

"Stable boy, make…make sure the horses are okay," she said softly, slowly remembering what had happened the day before.

"Of course Miss Duck," he said, just as softly and left the room.


	2. A Silly Problem

Chapter 2

A SILLY PROBLEM

"For several days, Duck remained in bed and Fakir did all his usual chores plus making sure Duck got better. It was hard work, but Fakir didn't mind one bit for his feelings for Duck never ceased in his heart," Drosselmeyer continued reading.

"Where's the sword fighting, zura? I want some excitement, zura!"

"Calm down, we're just about there," Drosselmeyer said and sighed. "Finally Duck was able to get out of bed and she walked around the stable, looking for something to do when the lady on the horse came back."

"Good morning miss," she said to the small red head. "Are you feeling better?"

"Uh, do I know you?" Duck asked.

"I am Lady Rue. I was here a few days ago on the Prince's business to inquire about your horses but you were hurt," Rue explained. "That young man who was carrying you failed to answer my questions."

"Huh? Oh, you mean the stable boy? Yeah, he doesn't talk much but he's a really hard worker," Duck explained, unaware that he was watching from a distance. "So, what questions do you have?"

"I'm afraid that these questions are different than those I had before. May I speak to you in private?" Lady Rue asked and got off her horse.

"Sure, come right in," Duck said, showing the way into the small home.

Fakir watched as the entourage seemed to guard the entrance of the house and wondered what the Lady Rue wanted to speak with Duck about. It wasn't long before the two women came back out, Rue's face with a smirk and Duck's with a look of amazement and just the slightest bit of fear. What could have caused such a reaction from the girl? Fakir decided not to ask her about it, not wanting to hurt her any more than he had to.

He walked back to scrubbing the saddle when Duck walked up, still in a daze and stared at her silently. She stopped just two feet from Fakir and looked at the ground.

"Stable boy…will you fetch my horse?" she asked softly.

"Of course Miss Duck," he said and began leaving, glancing back at the girl.

"And…" she began but had a hard time finishing. "Will…will you…come with me?"

He stopped for only a second then said, just as kindly as anyone ever could, "Of course, Miss Duck."

She looked up just as he left the area and realized something she never had before: he was very sweet to her and she felt she didn't deserve it. How could she when all she ever did was order him around and completely ignore him? She only wanted him to come along so she wouldn't be so alone, that and in case she fell off again. She was beginning to get a little scared of her horse but she felt that if he came along, she'd be okay.

As she began to walk out to where Fakir was getting the horses ready, she began thinking of her conversation with Lady Rue.

_Marry the Prince? I'm only sixteen. I'm way too young and…I like my stables and my horses and… _she suddenly saw Fakir, strapping the saddle on his black horse and thought, _the stable boy! He can't know about this! What would he think? Would he think I'm abandoning him and my hard working life? Would he think I was being ungrateful to his help or my simple life? Wait, what do I care what he thinks? He's just the stable boy whose job is to…be a stable boy. Yeah, nothing about him is interesting…except…how…kind…he…is._

Duck had a look that showed she was confused and Fakir saw it instantly. He turned around and looked at her, silently thinking about what could be bothering her. However, he still didn't press the matter, he just silently walked over to the young red head and waited patiently for her to look at him.

"Miss Duck…" he began, trying to indicate everything was ready.

"I'm fine," she said suddenly with a fake grin. "Nothing's bothering me. I'm definitely not thinking about what Lady Rue said about marrying the Prince," she realized a little late that she just blurted that out and covered her mouth. "Oops, I'm so sorry. You really didn't need to know that. I was just…who am I kidding? I'm totally confused about it and…and I don't know what to do."

He looked at her, kindness in his eyes and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do what you must," he said then turned away, heading for the horses.

She stared after him in surprise and thought, _he is so kind. Why? I've never shown him anything in return and I just make him do stuff. Wait, didn't I already think that? Oh, who cares? I have no idea what I'm going to do. Maybe my ride will clear my head._

She slowly walked over to her cream colored horse and got into the saddle, with help from Fakir.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Of course Miss Duck," he said and stared directly into her eyes.

_Wow,_ she thought, _he has really pretty eyes. They're so warm and friendly and…what am I thinking? He's just the stable boy, nothing important…just…really, really cute. Cut it out, Duck! Just stop thinking about him. He's only kind because your parents employ him. That's it, that's all._

She snapped the reins and began to trot down the usual path. She looked back to see Fakir smoothly get onto his horse and follow, not too far behind. She couldn't believe how powerful he looked on his horse and the second any of those thoughts came into her mind she just turned away from him and scolded herself. He was only a stable boy, he was only a stable boy, he was only a stable boy and yet no matter how many times she yelled at herself for thinking about him she couldn't help but wonder what he was really like. What would he talk about? What did he think about? Was he happy? Did he even like Duck? All those questions bugged Duck as she road silently with an even more silent Fakir close on her tail and she eventually came up with a question to ask, but how to ask it was a completely different thing.


	3. Oh Snap! poor Fakir

Chapter 3

OH SNAP! POOR FAKIR.

After their ride through the country or field or whatever, Duck disappeared into her room while Fakir took care of the horses. He usually didn't show how he was feeling but in the presence of the horses, he didn't care.

He took the two horses they had ridden and brought them around to the back so he could take off the saddles and put them into the pasture for some relaxing time. He looked over at the cream pony and grinned a little, remembering how cute Duck looked while riding. The way she seemed so sure of herself and yet so childlike made her even more adorable to Fakir.

_Oh well,_ he thought. _Doubt she'd ever feel the same for me. I'm just the stable boy to her, so why do I keep thinking she'll notice me? She's got so much more ahead of her than a life with me, like marrying the Prince. She'd be so much happier with him than she could ever be with me. What could I ever give her that the Prince couldn't? God I'm lame._

He took the horses' saddles off, brushed them, and let them out to the pasture. He stood there watching them for a while, not sure what he was going to do, and eventually headed back to the stables where he was surprised to see Duck waiting for him.

He stopped at the entrance to the building and stared at the red head. She hadn't seen him yet and when she finally noticed that he was there she turned around and looked at him, her eyes wanting to evade his but her mind not letting them.

"Stable boy," she said and stepped closer. "I was thinking about what Lady Rue had said about marrying the Prince and I wondered if it was the right thing to do. I wanted to know…what you thought."

He blinked. She wanted to know what he thought about her marrying the Prince? If he could he would say hell no! Don't do it but he knew he couldn't because…he didn't own her, she had no idea how he felt about her, and he was as poor as the dirt under their feet. How could he tell her he didn't want her to marry the Prince?

"Please, I don't know who else to talk to and I'm so confused about why the Prince wishes to marry me. Aren't I too young?"

"No," he said.

"I'm uncomfortable thinking about marriage though. I just feel like I'm not ready. Is it possible to say I'm still thinking for about ten more years without getting in trouble?" she asked innocently.

Fakir couldn't help but grin at her silly question. He loved her slight scatterbrained personality and he couldn't bring himself to think about her leaving.

"What?" she asked as she noticed the small change of emotion. "Is something funny?"

"No," he said and grinned kindly at her.

She began to walk toward him, trying to see better when she tripped over a bucket, falling into the taller stable boy's arms. Her eyes opened in surprise as she felt her cheeks go red and her heart began beating faster. She wasn't completely sure why she suddenly felt this way but she beginning to get a good idea.

He was about to let her go when she said, "Stable boy…don't let go. Please."

She just kept on surprising him that day. "Of course Miss Duck," he said and gently wrapped his arms around her back once more.

"Stable boy," she said quietly, feeling his gentle breathing calming her down. "What…what's your name?"

"Fakir, Miss Duck," he said just as softly.

"Fakir?" she said thoughtfully. "It's a very nice name. Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"You never asked Miss Duck," he said simply.

"Oh," she said and looked up at him. "I never thought about that. I'm sorry."

He didn't respond but she knew he forgave her just by the look in his eyes. She still couldn't get over the fact that they were so amazing and she asked the question she had wanted to ask for several hours.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she asked. She felt she already knew the answer but she wanted to make sure her hunch was right.

He looked down at her and gentlly brushed away a stray bang before answering her. "Because I love you."

"That's not exciting, zura!" Uzura cried, banging on the drum. "You lied, zura! Tell me some excitement, zura!"

"Just hold on, Uzura," Drosselmeyer said, pushing the child back onto the bed. "In a few more paragraphs you'll get what you want. This book is full of character development so you'll just have to be patient."

"Patience is for losers in their mother's basements, zura," she said and plopped back down, her arms crossed and a pout in her face.

"No wonder I'm so good at it then," Drosselmeyer said and grinned.

"What, zura?" she asked, confused by the statement.

"Never mind," he said and continued. "Duck's heart jumped in her chest and she felt tears well up in her eyes as she grabbed his shirt and buried her face in his chest."

"Can you ever forgive me," she cried.

"What crime have you committed that needs my forgiveness?" he asked running his hand over her hair.

"I've treated you so badly when you…you love me," she said, choking on her own words. "If only I had realized earlier…I'd have been nicer."

"You don't need to change Miss Duck or regret what you've done," he said and tilted her head so she'd look at him. "I'll always be there for you."

"Fakir…" she whispered in amazement and suddenly realized she too returned his feelings. "I…I love you too."

"Of course…Miss Duck," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

If he had done so any time before she would have run away in fear, but because of her love for him she aloud it and even kissed him in return, just as truly, just as deeply. He was so gentle that her closed eyes began to grow tears of joy under her long eyelashes and she never wanted the moment to end. Good thing her parents were always conveniently absent or they would have been in so much trouble and anything like that at a time like this would have ripped Duck in two. Unfortunately, something even worse occurred.

Thieves known as the Knight Riders were closing in on the small horse ranch and planned to take the healthy beasts for their own. Fakir noticed the sound first and broke away from a dazed Duck.

"Fakir, what…what's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said and walked quickly to the entrance of the stables. He saw the dust rising off the road and noticed all the caped figures riding toward them. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Duck asked again, too scared to move.

"The Knight Riders. They're coming this way," he said and rushed back to Duck, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the small store room. "You need to hide. They never leave anyone alive and if they see you…they might do something worse than kill you."

"Fakir…"

"I don't want to lose you Duck," he said, holding her chin with his finger. "I will make sure you're safe."

She watched as he pushed aside several tools and hay to reveal a small wooden door with a handle. He opened it and a dark empty room appeared under the square. He grabbed a lantern and a blanket and threw them down. He reached his hand out for Duck's and lowered her in but instead of following, he closed the hatch.

"Wait, aren't you coming in here too?" she asked.

"I'll be back. I need to free the horses," he said and closed the hatch, sealing the darkness in around the girl.

She sat silently for several minutes and soon heard a mighty ruckus in the stables. She heard the shouting of men, the neighing of frightened horses and the struggles of Fakir. She could hear him doing his best to fight the Knight Riders off but from the sounds of it he was far outnumbered. Eventually she heard the commotion of fighting die down but it was replaced by the sound of something else.

The sound of fire eating away at wood began to rear up its head and roar at the stables. The smoke snuck into the small room Duck was hiding in and she began to choke on the fire. She went to open the hatch but found it wouldn't open. A piece of timber had fallen on the door and it sealed the girl in the room to die from smoke suffocation. She began to panicand banged on the door, shouting as much as she could at the top of her lungs and in hailing even more smoke.

"Help! Help!, Let me out of here! Fakir! Please, can you hear me!?" she cried and continued banging but soon, she couldn't shout anymore.

She began to give up hope and pass out when she heard the beam being moved and the hatch open to reveal the bright glow of the last of the flames. She felt strong hands pull her out but they weren't Fakir's. She couldn't see very well and soon went completely passed out only after noticing a piece of Fakir's ripped shirt on the ground.


	4. A New Life

Chapter 4

A NEW LIFE

"Finally, zura! Something happened that wasn't lovey-dovey, zura!" Uzura said and leaned against the wall of pillows that conjugated around her.

"I told you to be patient. Now even more fun can begin. Oh, I just love tragedies," Drosselmeyer said excitedly.

"Get on with it, zura," she said and banged again on her drum.

"If you don't stop that nonsense I will take that away from you," he said, staring at the green haired child.

"Don't you dare, zura! Keep going, zura," she said, protecting her drum.

"Thank you, dear," he said sarcastically. "Duck was asleep for nearly three days due to smoke choking and she had no idea where she was when she woke up. She got one of the strangest wake up calls in the history of wake up calls and it scared her nearly out of her pants." Drosselmeyer stopped then said. "Ooh, I'd have liked to have seen that."

"You perv, zura," Uzura mumbled.

"Shut up, she's waking up," a raspy voice said just over Duck's head.

"I hope she doesn't have a brain tumor 'cause I can't do surgery," a higher, happier voice said from the opposite side.

"Uuuhhh, what happened? Where am I?" Duck asked as she opened her eyes to see two girls just about her age hovering over her. "Oh snap! Who are you?"

"She has amnesia Pique! That's even better than a brain tumor," the blonde girl said happily.

"Shut up Liliae. She just doesn't know where she is yet. She's been asleep this whole time," the girl with short pink hair said. "Hi, I'm Pique and that dumb blonde is Liliae."

"Hi," Liliae said and waved.

"We're your ladies in waiting for you princess training," Pique continued.

"P…princess training? What?" Duck asked, taking the sheets down from over her face.

"You're going to marry Prince Mytho! Isn't she such a lucky loser?" Liliae said and squished Duck's face.

"Maybe you do have amnesia. Didn't Lady Rue tell you about the arrangement before you got here?" Pique asked seriously.

"Uh, yeah, but that was before the fire. OMG! Fakir! Did they find him? Is he okay?" Duck asked bolting out of bed.

"Who's Fakir?" Pique asked.

"Is he your brother?" Liliae asked happily.

"No, he's…my stable boy," Duck said and looked down. "Are you sure they didn't find him?"

"Nope, we ain't got no new stable boys here. Sorry, tough luck I guess," Pique said and Duck collapsed, crying.

"Oh, she's in pain," Liliae said and rushed over. "How can we possibly make it any worse?"

"Did I say something wrong?" Pique asked, rubbing the red head's back.

"He's gone," Duck sobbed. "They killed him. I'll never see him again. I DON'T WANNA LIVE!"

"Whoa, hold on there girlfriend. Why do you want to die over some stable boy?" Pique asked. "He's just a stable boy."

"I loved him," Duck said softly.

"Oh, isn't her pain just so cute? I'm so glad I never loved anyone…except for that one hamster I found, but he died after two days. I still don't know what I did wrong," Liliae said, changing the subject majorly.

"Liliae, nobody here cares about your stupid hamster. Duck needs our moral support," Pique said.

"Right. There's always other fish in the sea," Liliae said and pulled on Duck's hair. "You'll find someone."

"Fakir can't be replaced. He loved me more than life itself and now he's gone," Duck said and fresh tears streamed from her eyes.

"Well, you're going to marry Prince Mytho. He's one helluva catch. I think you'll like him," Pique said and smiled reasurringly.

"For five years Duck went through princess training and soon she was ready to meet her husband to be, the handsome Prince Mytho," Drosselmeyer read. "She wasn't thrilled and it was obvious. She moved in a trance most of the time and she swore she would never love again. It was a heart breaking sight to see and although she grew to become one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom, her broken heart created a cloud over her life that would never let her live it to the fullest."

"This is soooo sad, zura. Why are you reading it to me?" Uzura asked, hugging one of her many pillows and staring wide-eyed at the reader.

"Don't worry it gets better…wait, its sad?" he said and grinned. "You're beginning to care aren't you?"

"No I'm NOT, zura!" she cried and tossed the pillow away. "Just keep reading the book, zura."

"Alright," he said and continued. "The next day, the Prince made an announcement to his people, one that the entire kingdom came to hear."

"My people, one month from now our Kingdom will have its 500th anniversary. On that sundown I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner like yourselves. Perhaps you won't find her so common now. My people, Princess Tutu of Gold Crown," Prince Mytho called from his balcony to the people below.

Duck walked out and the entire kingdom cheered. She was one of the most beautiful women to ever walk within the perimeter of the town in years and everyone was awestruck.

"Wow, Princess Tutu is amazing."

"Princess Tutu is so lucky to marry the Prince."

"I wish I was as pretty as Princess Tutu."

Many of the commoners murmured amongst themselves as the new Princess walked up to the balcony to stand with the Prince. She waved and smiled but it wasn't real. Her heart was heavy with sorrow and she really didn't want to be there.

Once the ceremony with the town was finished the Prince went for a walk with Duck in the castle gardens, unaware of the glaring eyes of Lady Rue.

"How do you feel my Princess?" Mytho asked.

"I don't know your majesty?" Duck answered.

"You don't seem very happy. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm…I'm consumed by my own emptiness sire. I feel I will never be able to love," Duck said and looked away.

"My princess, I truly love you but why can you not return my love?" he asked. He stopped and took her small hand and stared in her eyes with concern.

"I loved once and it destroyed me. I can't go through that again or I will surely die," Duck said, tears of memory beginning to brim her eyes.

"I hope that once we wed you will love me but I know I cannot make you. I respect you my Princess and I hope that one day you will find enough strength to love again," he said and kissed her hand.

"Thank you sire," she said and curtsied.

"Until later my dear," he said and walked away just as regally as you could imagine.

Duck stared after him and began thinking of Fakir again. His kindness seemed ten thousand times more real than that of the Prince and his love was greater than any sea or any trouser that the Prince could ever give her.


	5. OMG, A Kidnapping!

Hi, I'm really sorry about taking so long to upload more but for the past week I've been freaking out over this painting I was going to enter in an art contest but it's over now so hopefully I'll be able to upload more often and faster now. Here's the next chapter. (I couldn't find a character to play the giant but I hope this will work.) Enjoy!

Chapter 5

OMG, A KIDNAPPING!

She began to walk to the royal stables where she went to get her horse for her daily ride through the woods when Pique and Liliae raced up to her.

"Heya Princess Tutu," Pique said. "That was one great ceremony wasn't it?"

"You can call me Duck, Pique," Duck said, not looking up. "You are my friends so you can call me Duck."

"Isn't that just so cute? She's so regal but…not somehow at the same time," Liliae said.

"So, we goin' on our ride now?" Pique asked.

"Yes. I need to think and just be outside this castle. Is it me or does this castle compress who you truly are?" she asked finally reaching the stall with her white horse.

"What are you talking about? We're lucky to be in this castle, it means we're special," Pique said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay, Duck? Maybe we shouldn't go for our ride."

"I'm fine," Duck said and got on her horse. "Let's just go."

"We're right behind you Duck," Liliae squealed and also got on her horse.

They rode out to the country road and followed it till they reached the cliffs overlooking the ocean. They turned onto that road and silently continued on their way until they ran into two men in black cloaks. One stepped forward and bowed before the Princess and she stopped her horse.

"Hello, can I help you?" Duck asked kindly.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," the first man said. "My companion and I are lost and we would like to know where the nearest town is. Could you tell us, sil-vous-plait?"

"Yeah, I believe that the nearest town is somewhere over there," Duck said and pointed to her left. "Can't tell just how far it is but I'm pretty sure it's in that direction. Right Pique?"

"I dunno," she said and shrugged.

"Well, then no one will see you get kidnapped," the man said and Duck felt herself being dragged off her horse by the other man. He then turned to the other two girls and said, "I dare you to go tell your Prince, mademoiselles."

"Uh, crap. What do we do?" Pique asked the blonde who wasn't next to her anymore. Liliae had gone with her flight instinct and was racing off back to the castle. "Hey, get back here you chicken!"

Duck watched helplessly as Pique raced after the blonde and her own horse run off after them. She struggled against the man holding her but he was much too strong for her and she eventually gave up.

"Ooh, kidnapping, zura. That could be good," Uzura said, wide-eyed again.

"I believe there is something wrong with this generation," Drosselmeyer said, lowering the book a little.

"What's that mean, zura?"

"Nothing. Now let me continue," he said quickly.

"Tell me what you mean, zura! I want to know, zura!" she cried.

"Fine. I mean that you kids seem to like bad things better than good things. I like tragedies but you just flat out like horrible things to happen to people and you think it's funny. It doesn't seem to make sense to me, maybe it's your technology," he said then shook his head. "Nope, I must be thinking too hard.

"That or you forgot to put your brain back in, zura," she mumbled then smiled angelically. "Continue, zura."

"Thank you for your permission, Uzura," he said and continued reading. "Duck was taken to the kingdom of The Ravens, the sworn enemy of Prince Mytho and Gold Crown. She didn't quite understand the plan but she knew it involved her dead body being found to start a war and she didn't like it."

"You won't get away with this," Duck said from her position in the small cart the two men had her tied to.

"You must think I'm stupid to do this don't you, Highness?" the leader asked from his position in front of her in the cart. "Well, I know exactly what I'm doing and you can't do anything about it. Soon we will pass into the Raven's kingdom and my plan will commence."

"Femio, enlighten me. Why are we doing this again?" the other man said from the front of the cart. He was driving and was half-listening to the conversation but he didn't see the logic in it. "I don't really get how we'll start a war by killing this girl."

"That's why I'm the leader and not you Altor, I'm smarter than you and you're only here because you're a good fighter," Femio said and Altor rolled his eyes. "Anyway, by the time those dumb girls get back to the castle and tell the Prince of his fiancé's kidnapping he will surely track her down. He will find her dead body on the Raven's frontier and will think that the Raven had planned this. He will then attack the Raven to get revenge and voila! A war will be started."

"Why do we want a war?" Altor asked after a few seconds of thinking.

"Because we do!" Femio said angrily. "Don't bug me with stupid little trifles because I'm not going to listen. Just keep driving."


	6. Excitement Ho!

Chapter 6

EXCITEMENT HO!

Duck was getting major bruises from the bumping cart and it seemed almost impossible for her to keep her mind off her soon to be demise but she somehow was able to think of other things. Most the time she thought of her rides but every now and then she found herself thinking of her old life with her wonderful stable boy, Fakir. Whenever she saw his face in her mind her slowly healing heart would rip again and she let herself get over come with sorrow, seeing as her life might be ending soon anyway.

One day as she was staring off into the distance she saw a dark figure riding a horse. She concentrated on the figure and thought that even in his haste he must have a better life than her. It was only after the driver, Altor, noticed him and told Femio did Duck realized the rider was following them.

"What? What do you mean we're being followed?" he asked and looked at the rider getting closer ever so quickly.

"He's been following us for nearly two hours now sir," Altor said. "It's not my fault so don't get mad at me or anything."

"Quickly, pick up the pace," Femio ordered.

"What? That seems kinda redundant," Altor said to himself.

"Just do it! Don't get technical with me," Femio said and wacked the driver upside the head.

"Fine, jeez," Altor said and flicked the reins.

The cart lurched forward and Duck's head snapped back, causing her to hit her head on the side of the cart.

_Oh joy, more bruises and hey, let's throw a concussion in there at the same time, shall we? _She thought sarcastically. She was getting really tired of all this bumping around and she just wanted everything to end as soon as possible. _I really don't think this cart was meant to be driven at a gallop. Idiots._

She was right because within a few minutes of the horse's quickened pace caused the wheels to fall off the cart. She fell out of the cart painfully and so did her kidnappers, perhaps not so painfully. He hands were still tied and she had to be pulled to her feet by Altor before Femio grabbed her by the arm.

"I want you to take out that man as quickly as you can and then rejoin be at that place up the road about five miles," he said and got onto the horse with Duck in front of him.

"That's real descriptive, I'm sure I'll totally be able to find it," Altor muttered, annoyed with Femio's lame idea of being smart.

"What?" Femio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just get going. I'll stop this guy, that's what you're paying me for isn't it?" Altor asked.

"Exactly, so do your job," he said and rode off.

Altor watched as Femio rode into the distance and muttered to himself.

"Should've been a librarian. I wouldn't have had to deal with losers like him," he said and sat on a rock, waiting for the rider to reach him.

As the rider got closer he noticed that he was wearing a long black cloak that covered a good portion of his face, hiding it in shadow. The horse was also black and seemed just as strong and determined as its rider. He was one of the Knight Riders and it was obvious that he wasn't going to be stopped easily. (Yeah, it's totally like you don't know who he is. We all know the story so…spoilers! Not.)

"Well, better get ready," Altor said and stood in the path with his sword ready to go into battle. The rider slowed to a stop and stared at the dark, almost blue looking, haired man standing in his way with a sword out. "Yeah, you mind getting off your horse so I can, you know, fight you? It's my job and I really don't want to fail at that like I did with the rest of my life choices."

"Bad life?" the Rider asked, his voice low and simple.

"Horrible. So, can we get this over with? I'm supposed to meet up with my boss at some place that I will so obviously find by his wonderful directions," Altor said and rolled his eyes.

"Your boss is a moron?" the Rider asked as he got off his horse.

"Yeah, he so obviously shouldn't be here. He has a hard time speaking the freaking language. I can't stand French people," Altor said as he waited for the rider to get his sword out.

"Good thing I'm not French then, am I correct?"

"Yep, cause then I'd have already beaten you. A very well-known fact about French people is they're usually gourmets and they can't fight for the life of them," Altor said and both men got into position.

"I'm afraid I've never heard that fact before but I don't see any reason to think you'd lie to me," the Rider said and they began to fight.

(Add sword fighting sound effects here.) Both men fought incredibly well and neither one was ready to give up on the fight or actually be brutal. Since the man the other was fighting wasn't his real goal they didn't actually fight to the point of wanting to see the other's head on a platter or on a stick. Neither would have been good so, they mostly fought cordially while making pleasant conversation.

"So, you don't like your boss? Why is that?" the Rider asked.

"He thinks he's all that and a bag of chips. He's only a stupid Frenchy who can only give good fashion advice not kidnap a Princess."

The Rider blocked a downward swing just over his head and pushed the other man away.

"Why would he do that?" the Rider asked as he blocked another blow from his opponent's sword.

"He wants to start some sort of war with the Raven," Altor lunged. "Don't ask why because I think even he doesn't know."

"Interesting," the Rider said as he blocked yet another lung. "He wants to start something but he doesn't know why. Huh, seems reasonable enough."

"Really?" Altor asked as the two blades locked in an 'X'.

"Nope, he's obviously a moron," the Rider said and pushed Altor back again.

"You know, I've got to admit, you are really good," Altor said as he got ready to fight again.

"Thank you, I've practiced hard to become so," the Rider said and made the next move.

"I guess you're on some sort of mission right now, huh?" Altor asked.

"It depends. What sort of mission do you suggest I'm on?" the Rider asked casually.

"You were following us and now you're fighting me so I'm going to guess that you are either after Femio or the Princess or me but that wouldn't make sense seeing how we've never met before," Altor diagnosed as the rider pushed him against a tree. "And it also seems that you are alone. If I'm wrong, which is pretty rare, you are one of the Knight Riders and from what I've heard of the Knight Riders they always travel in groups, sort of like a wolf pack, so it only makes sense from the facts that you are after someone in my group."

"Very good deductive skills. I'm impressed and since you've been able to figure that much out on your own," the Rider said with a grin. "I guess I'll just have to tell you everything else."

"Are you serious this time?" Altor asked dubiously.

"You may be smart with facts but not sarcasm," the Rider said and raised his sword. "But unfortunately, you can't know the rest of my story."

"Huh?" Altor asked and was then hit over the head with the pummel of the sword, knocking him unconscious.

"So, we've finally gotten to the sword fighting, are you happy yet?" Drosselmeyer asked as he looked at Uzura's dumbfounded face.

"Wow, zura," she said, her mouth hanging open. "Will Duck be okay, zura?"

"I thought you only wanted to hear about the excitement. You aren't actually becoming involved are you?" Drosselmeyer asked with a grin.

"What, zura?" Uzura asked and shook her head a bit. "I didn't do anything, zura."

"I asked if you liked the sword fighting," Drosselmeyer said, his grin growing.

"Yes, zura!" she said happily. "Is there more, zura? Who is the Rider, zura? Will he hurt Duck, zura, 'cause if he does I will kill you. She had better be okay, zura!"

"Calm down, Uzura. You'll just have to sit still and find out what happens as does everyone else who is reading this," he said, grinning even more.

"Stop breaking the damn fourth wall and keep reading, zura!" she cried and pounded on her drum again.

"Right," he said and continued. "Femio had found an empty area where he was sure he could wait for Altor to come back and threw Duck to the ground."

"That jerk! How dare he, zura!? He better get shot in the face with a bazooka, zura!" she hollered and crossed her arms.

"Ow, that wasn't very nice," Duck said as she pushed herself to a sitting position clumsily.

"You may be pretty and a Princess but this is a kidnapping and murder so don't expect to get any special treatment, Highness," Femio said and sat down on a rock. He had tied the horse to a nearby rock and just sat there staring at it grumpily and wondering what was taking Altor so long. He soon saw a figure quickly approaching and stood up in surprise. It wasn't Altor, it was the man on the horse. "What? Altor didn't get rid of him? He is so fired!"

He grabbed Duck and dragged her to the rock. Once she was sitting, he blind folded her and sat next to her, a dagger in his hand. He watched impatiently as the Rider got closer and finally got off his horse. Femio put the dagger under Duck's chin and she gasped at the sudden feeling of cold metal on her skin.

"Don't make a move or say a word or you'll get this knife through your neck, Highness," Femio whispered in her ear. The Rider got closer and Femio finally said, "Arrêt, monsieur or else she will die."

"I don't want any trouble," the Rider said as he stopped.

"You should have thought of that before deciding to follow us. Who are you? Who do you work for?" Femio asked.

"No one. I'm doing this of my own and who I am is of no concern to you," the Rider said.

"Yes it is. You are trying to take what I rightfully stole and I can't have that," he said and pushed the knife closer to her skin. Duck took a scared breath and her heart began to start beating faster. "If you truly wish to have her then you may want to wait after I'm done with her."

"What you are planning to do with her is going to start an unnecessary war and personally I don't want to be a part of that," the Rider said casually. "I can't allow you to kill an innocent woman for your own moronic plans."

"And how would you know of my plan?" Femio asked. "You aren't a part of law enforcement so you have no say in what I do."

"True, I am not of any law enforcement and I knew of your plan because of Altor. You should give him credit, he is a great sword's men and he was able to figure out who I was without my help. Could you do that? Could you figure out who I am?" the Rider asked, taking one step closer. "Are you truly as smart as you think you are? Please, impress me."

"This will be easy but first, I challenge you to a battle of wits. I have two…" Femio started.

"Oh, I don't think so. You're evading my question so in my opinion you are not very smart. Will you not even try to answer me or will you just be a coward who finally realized he isn't smart?" the Rider asked, taking another step closer. "I wonder…what would happen if you actually had to fight with a weapon? Could you handle even holding one or would your 'superior mind' forget how to move your body?"

"I can defeat you in any battle you throw at me," Femio said, his voice beginning to quake. "I'm far smarter and cooler than you and everyone knows it."

"Well, then, would you like to test that theory? I'm game if you are," the Rider said with a grin.

"Uh…can…can I get back to you on that?" Femio asked and jumped to his feet. He ran to his horse and got on. He forgot that he had tied the horse to the rock and fell off as the Rider walked calmly over to him. "I'm…I'm just, uh, going that way," he said and ran off as fast as his feet could carry him.

The Rider shook his head and mumbled, "I was going to cut his horse free. Wow, he really is as dumb as that nerd said he was."

He heard a small grunt behind himself and he turned to see Duck try to untie herself but to no avail. He walked over the her and began to untie her hands.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to hide her fear.

"No one in particular, Your Majesty," he said as the ropes fell off her wrists. He then grabbed the blind fold and slid it over her head so she could see. "Come on, we need to get out of here before Prince Mytho gets here. I'm sure by now those two friends of yours have told him about what had happened and he's searching for you right now."

"How did you know I was with my friends?" Duck asked as he grabbed her and dragged her to his horse.

"The same way these losers knew you were going to be going for a ride at the time you did. You do it every day," he was going to help her on his horse when she grabbed the saddle herself.

"I can get into a saddle thank you. I do know how to ride as everyone seems to know," she said and got onto the horse's back. She felt him get on behind her and she suddenly got extremely nervous again. _What will he do to me? Will he kill me like the other two were going to? Will he keep me for his own purposes? Will he hurt me? He hasn't yet but it doesn't me won't. I wish I was back at my horse ranch._


	7. No Way!

Chapter 7

NO WAY!

They rode for several miles in a direction Duck was unfamiliar with and soon the Rider stopped on a grassy hill for his horse and some time to rest a bit. What? Horse riding can be hard work. He got down first and pulled the Princess down, just a bit roughly, making her fall to the ground.

"You don't have to be so mean," she said.

"I also don't have to be so nice," he replied.

"What do you mean 'nice'? You've kidnapped me. I can assure that whatever ransom you want it will be paid, but please let me go," she said sadly.

"Ransom for a peasant-turned-princess? You're very funny, Highness," he said and patted his horse's neck.

"Well, excuse me mister. I'm sorry I'm not an actual princess but Prince Mytho is the greatest tracker ever, he'll find me no matter where you take me," she said.

"You think your dearest love can save you? You are mistaken Princess," he said, turning his head slightly to look at her with the corner of his eye that was hidden under a dark shadow, sort of like the Assassin's Creed guy.

"He isn't my dearest love."

"Really? You're admitting such a fact to a stranger? Interesting," he said feeding the horse a carrot and then turning back to face the girl.

"What's so interesting about it? It's not like he doesn't know. He knows I don't love him," Duck said and stood.

"You aren't capable of love is what you really mean, is it not?" he asked walking over.

"Ah! Who do think you are? You don't know me. I've loved far deeper than any cruel killer like you could ever imagine. I know exactly who you are, you're one of the Knight Riders, admit it!" she cried, her heart racing as he stared at her with a grin.

"Gladly. I see nothing wrong with being one of the Knight Riders. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked smugly.

"Yes. For one you could let me go and for another you can go jump off a cliff with sharp rocks below. That would be very nice if you don't mind," she said and crossed her arms.

"Hardly seems likely, Princess, but why use such horrible speech with me? We've only just met," he said, circling her.

"You killed my only love!"

"Eh, it's a possibility. The Knight Riders have killed many people, what makes you think that we'd make an exception for you love? He was probably another prince who thinks he's all that and a can of sardines but couldn't handle a small group of outlaws," he said.

"No, he wasn't a prince," she said sternly.

"Oh, really? Now that's something I wasn't expecting. So if he wasn't a stupid prince then who was he?" he asked.

"A stable boy. He was so kind and perfect and caring but your gang killed him! You attacked my horse ranch and killed him!" she cried and tears began filling her eyes. "You jerks!"

"Too bad. We can't make any exceptions or else we won't be feared by you simple folk. If nobody was intimidated by us anymore then it just makes more work for us," he said.

"You're mocking my pain!"

"Life is pain Highness!" he yelled, startling the princess. "If anyone tells you otherwise then they're selling something like liquid happiness. Tell me, how long ago was this when I killed your love?"

"Five years," she said softly.

"Right, the horse farm was it? I do remember that stable boy. He put up a pretty good fight. He was very impressive but he wasn't good enough. I had never seen such gumption in anyone we had attacked before but it didn't mean we left him. He died bravely but for a bad cause. You should be glad he died before he found out just who you were," the Rider sneered.

"And what am I?"

"His fighting was obviously that of someone trying to protect something and in his case someone. I'd expect that if he fought so hard that the person he was protecting would repay him in some way but here you are, getting married to a Prince," the Rider said, getting closer to the Princess. "Tell me, did you get engaged to your Prince right after he died or did you wait a week out of respect for the dead?"

"Neither, I…I died the day I found out he wasn't found after the fire. My heart was ripped in two and it can never be healed. I don't care what happens to me but you can die for all I care!" she yelled and pushed the Rider down the steep hill.

"Of…course…Miss…Duck!" he hollered as he rolled.

"Oh my god! Fakir? What have I done?" she said and raced after him, tumbling down the hill like he was.

"Wait a minute, zura!" Uzura said. "What does she mean, zura?"

"You'll just have to find out," Drosselmeyer said with a grin.

"Stop doing that, zura! You're creepy and you're horrible at telling stories, zura," she said and banged on the drum.

"If I tell you everything in advance, then where is the surprise?" Drosselmeyer asked. "That's my favorite part about stories, they can always surprise you."

"Oh, yeah and so can re-watching movies fifteen times, zura. I don't like being surprised, zura," she said and pouted.

"You'll just have to deal with it. It happens in life, no way around that, Uzura," Drosselmeyer said.

"I'll find a way, zura. Maybe I can ask the hooker down the street, zura, she knows eeevvvrrryyyttthhhiiinnnggg," she said, thoughtfully.

"Oh, you mean Miss Edel? I know her," Drosselmeyer said and grinned again.

"Are you sure you should be near children, zura?" she asked.

"I got a degree to be near children so don't judge me," he said and looked at the book again. "So, we haven't heard from the Prince in a while have we? Let's see what he's up to."

"I don't care about the Prince, zura! Let's hear more about Duck and lovey-dovey, zura," she said, banging again.

"I thought you didn't like lovey-dovey."

"Can't hate everything, zura. Just read, zura," she said, crossing her arms.

"The two ladies in waiting had raced back to the castle as fast as their horses could carry them and quickly told the news to the Prince and Lady Rue," Drosselmeyer read.

"Prince Mytho! Prince Mytho!" Pique called breathlessly.

"Duck's been kidnapped by the devil!" Liliae said happily.

"Not the devil, but she's been kidnapped by a French guy and some other guy. They were wearing the cloaks of the Raven!" Pique said.

"What? What does the Raven want with my fiancé?" Mytho asked, truly shocked.

"Sire, shall we go after them?" Rue asked properly.

"Of course. We must. Pique, Liliae, get the horses ready and get the rest of my entourage. Rue, you will come with me as well. There is hunting to be done," Mytho said and barged off.

"Yes, my Prince," Rue said and followed with the two girls close behind.

Shortly they rode off toward the road where Duck was taken and Mytho looked closely at the ground for tracks.

"That way. They headed for the Raven frontier," he said and hopped back on his horse.

They rode quickly till they found the area where the Rider and Altor had their battle. Again he got off and looked at the tracks with Rue at his side.

"They were both masters. It seemed to have ranged all over," Rue diagnosed.

"Yes, the loser ran off that way, back to Gold Crown while the winner followed those horse tracks further into the Raven's kingdom," Mytho said, following the tracks closely.

"Shall we track them both, sire?" Rue asked. "Perhaps we can get some information from the loser if we catch him fast enough."

"No, only the Princess matters. We shall go into the raven's Kingdom to find her. She will not be killed if I can stop it," he said and they rode off.

They found the next scene where the dagger had been left behind. They stopped but no one got off at this point.

"It looks like either someone was using that dagger for show and tell or the Princess was being threatened by it. The latter makes more sense," Mytho said.

"So, whoever this pursuer is he didn't want the Princess hurt because there is no blood on the dagger," Rue said. "I wonder who he could be to go up against such bold kidnappers."

"Who indeed," Mytho said and they galloped off, chasing the never ending trail of horse tracks.


	8. Who's the Real Villain?

Chapter 8

WHO'S THE REAL VILLAIN?

"What the hell, zura? Why was that so short? I think you missed something, zura," Uzura said, confused.

"In fact I did. You said you wanted to hear about Duck but I knew that you needed to know that the Prince was on his way or some of the next few scenes will make no sense," Drosselmeyer said casually.

"I don't care about that, zura. It went too fast and it made no sense. Do it over again, zura," she said sternly.

"It's all just a bunch of character development and I'm sure you don't want to hear that," he said.

"Just read it, zura, and forget about the excuses," she said and crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll go back to the beginning of the chapter," he said and flipped some pages. "The two ladies in waiting rushed back to the castle as quickly as their horses could carry them and told the Prince and Lady Rue the distressing news."

"That's different from the first time you read that, zura. Are you cheating?" she asked.

"No, the first time I read it wrong, now shut up and let me read," he said with a grunt.

"Fine, zura."

"Prince Mytho! Prince Mytho!" Pique called as the two girls raced up to the court yard.

"Duck's been kidnapped by the devil!" Liliae called happily.

"Not the devil but worse. A French guy and this other guy took her and they were wearing the cloaks of the Raven," Pique said.

"The Raven? What? Why would the Kingdom of the Ravens want my fiancé?" Mytho asked, genuinely shocked.

"Perhaps she was taken for more than one reason," Rue suggested. "He could try to kill her."

"What? I can't have my Princess killed by the Ravens. I will protect her," Mytho said. "Pique, get the horses ready and Liliae get the rest of my entourage. Rue you will ride with us as well."

"Us? Those girls are coming too?" Rue asked, surprised.

"Why not? They saw where Duck was taken and they could help point out the kidnappers. Just because they aren't completely royalty it doesn't mean they can't be useful," Mytho said.

"Sometimes I think you're too soft for your own good sire," she said and bowed. "No offense."

"None taken. Let's go. There is hunting to be done," Mytho said and went to get his horse.

"Yes, my Prince."

They rode off to the place where Duck was taken and they stopped.

"Pique, can you tell me what happened here and what they said?" Mytho asked, looking at the foot prints in the dirt road.

"Fo sho. So, Duck came up to about here," she said and moved her horse to the spot. "She saw the guys and asked if they needed help and they said they were lost and looking for a nearby town or something."

"Yeah and Duck said that there was one over there or something but she didn't know how far it was and the guy with the glasses grabbed her from her horse. It was amazing," Liliae said. "I couldn't believe how lucky I was to witness a kidnapping and…"

"She ran off first sire so I wouldn't listen to anything she says. I never do," Pique said.

"Did you see which direction they went?" Rue asked, bringing the conversation back to the topic.

"Well, I saw a horse and cart thing over there before I ran off after Liliae and I think that's where they headed. I'm pretty sure they went in that direction," Pique said and pointed further up the road. "I could have just been seeing things but you can be the judge of that, sire."

"Her story checks out," Rue said, trotting over to the position of where the cart used to be. "There are tracks of a horse and cart that head in that direction. Shall we follow them?"

"What do you think Lady Rue?" Mytho asked.

"I'm sorry sire, I was only double-checking the plan," she apologized.

"Yes, yes. Come along, they can't be that far ahead," Mytho said and clicked the reins.

"Into the Raven's frontier?" Pique asked.

"Wow, I've never had so much adventure before," Liliae said. "We should do this more often. Perhaps once we get Duck back we can pretend to kidnap her so we can do this again."

"Don't be stupid Liliae. The Prince will find her and everyone will live happily ever after. This is only a one time deal," Pique said, contradicting her friend.

"You're no fun," Liliae wined.

"Sire, did we really have to bring those girls? They're just in the way," Rue asked, riding next to her Prince.

"Like I said before Rue, they are important to finding the kidnappers," Mytho said.

"I just think that they could cause you trouble sire. I don't want anything to happen to you," she said.

"That's very thoughtful of you Rue but as Prince I can't back away from these things," he said. "I will not speak any more of it right now Rue but again, thank you for showing you care."

"Yes, sire."

They followed the tracks until they reached where the Rider, who we now know is Fakir, and Altor fought and they studied the tracks again.

"There was a grand presentation of skill here. Both fighters were very good," Mytho said.

"Wow, so proper," Pique said to Liliae.

"Yeah, and he looks like a Prince too," she responded.

"Well he is a prince dummy," Pique said and wacked her friend in the back of the head.

"It looks like the loser ran off back to Gold Crown," Rue said.

"Yes, after he finally woke up. Strange, the winner didn't kill him. I wonder why," Mytho said thoughtfully.

"He did run off after those horse tracks on his own horse," Rue said.

"Hey! Look what we found!" Liliae called. "A cart. It looks like crap. Whoever built this should get fired."

"Looks like this was the cart that had Duck in it. We need to move faster since they are now on horseback too," Mytho said and snapped his reins again.

"Sweet! A chase," Pique said and followed.

They raced across the open fields and found the area where Femio held the dagger under Duck's chin and Fakir made him run off like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Whoever was using this dagger was either using it for show and tell or was threatening someone with it," Mytho said picking it up.

"Ooh, I love show and tell. That was the best part of school," Liliae said excitedly.

"Shut up Liliae. That kind of school hasn't been invented yet," Pique said.

"Could it be that this French man was using the Princess as a way to keep his pursuer at bay?" Rue asked.

"Very good idea, Rue. I do believe you are correct but I wonder who could be brave enough to risk getting the Princess hurt when she was obviously his goal," Mytho said.

"What do you mean sire?" Rue asked.

"Well, judging by the way there is no blood on the knife and how the footsteps of the pursuer are rather far from where this way laying then it would make sense that this man didn't want the Princess hurt. However, what is not so obvious is the reason he didn't want her hurt. If he's trying to take her away from these Raven men without her getting hurt, then what is his motive?" Mytho asked.

"That's one question I can't answer either," Rue said half to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing sire. Shall we continue?" she asked and snapped her reins.

"Of course," he said and the others followed.

* * *

OMG, I just found out how to add lines! I feel so smart right now. Anyway, I just realized that these chapters are kinda short. If you guys want them longer, just let me know because...I have nothing better to do than write stuff. Hope any of you who are reading this are still enjoying it. I personally like writing for Uzura and Drosselmeyer, it's just so fun!


	9. Backstory and Capture

Chapter 9

BACKSTORY AND CAPTURE

Duck had run down the steep hill after Fakir and soon also began to tumble. They finally reached the bottom which turned out to be a shallow ravine and there was no way anyone could have kept Duck away from Fakir for another millisecond. She quickly rushed over to him and hugged him around the neck, her eyes beginning to brim with tears of happiness.

"Fakir, I thought I'd never see you again," she said.

"I told you I'd always be there for you," he said and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you had been killed by the Knight Riders and…and I nearly gave up hope," she said, her eyes sealed shut. "I will never doubt you again."

"Duck, look at me," he said and lifted her chin to look at him. "No matter what happens you can always count on me to be there for you. True love doesn't happen every day."

"Oh, Fakir, I love you so much," she said and kissed him.

"Whoa, zura!" Uzura cried. "Way too much lovey-dovey, zura! Too much, too much, zura!"

"What is the problem now?" Drosselmeyer asked annoyed. "I can't just read this simple little story without you interrupting me? Is your whole mission in life to make this story way longer than it really should be?"

"I don't want to hear the stupid lovey-dovey-kissy stuff, zura. Just get on with the excitement," she said.

"Well, the excitement comes with the 'lovey-dovey' so you'll just have to deal with it," he said and looked like he was about to read again.

"What about the Prince, zura?"

"What?"

"Is the Prince going to kill Fakir, zura?" Uzura asked.

"Why would you ask that, Uzura? There hasn't been any kind of foreshadowing about that has there?" he asked, a bit confused. "I don't think you heard what I read correctly."

"I heard just fine, zura. Never mind, zura, just keep reading," she said.

"Duck and Fakir began to make their way through the ravine when they heard and saw the Prince riding over the hill. Fakir didn't want to lose Duck to the Prince again and they began running to the most dangerous place in either Gold Crown or the Raven's Kingdom; the Fire Swamp," he read.

"Cool. A dangerous place, zura. I hope something exciting happens, zura," she said, hopping slightly.

"The Fire Swamp? What's that?" Duck asked as they ran. "It sounds…swampy."

"Well it is. It's the one place that nobody in their right mind would go into so we will be safe there," Fakir said and grinned. "I bet we could survive though."

"Survive? You mean nobody's survived in there before?" Duck asked, scared.

"Not that I know of," he said.

"But how can you be sure we'll survive it?" she asked and Fakir stopped running.

"Think of it this way Duck. Five years ago we lived on a simple horse ranch but now you're a princess and I'm the leader of the Knight Riders. I doubt that after accomplishments like that we are meant to die in the Fire Swamp," he said and grabbed her hand again. "Don't worry, there are only a few things to be wary of."

"And what are those?"

"Flame geysers, quicksand, ROUSs, and…the trees," he said and shrugged. "Nothing we can't handle."

"Are you serious? I hardly know how to run in high heels, how am I supposed to survive geysers, quick sand and…what are ROUSs?" she asked.

"Rodents of unusual size. But personally I don't really think those exist," he said and saw the Prince get closer. "Quick, no more time for talk. We need to get going."

He ran off with Duck in tow and soon they disappeared into the thick trees of the Fire Swamp. The Prince saw this and stopped his horses.

"Sire, shouldn't we go after them?" Rue asked.

"They must be crazy to go into the Fire Swamp. I doubt they will survive but in case they do we can meet them on the other side," Mytho said.

"Hey, Pique, did you see the guy that was with Duck? He looked really cute didn't he?" Lilliae asked slyly.

"What are trying to imply Lilliae?" Pique asked. "He's kidnapped Duck from her original kidnappers and they're probably going to die in the Fire Swamp, I seriously doubt now is a good time to play match maker."

"Pique and Lilliae, let's go," Rue said sternly and they all galloped off.

Once Fakir and Duck got far enough into the swamp they decided to slow down. It was much too dangerous to rush through and Fakir knew that.

"Fakir, how did you become the leader of the Knight Riders?" Duck asked. "I thought they killed everyone they attack."

"Well, what I said earlier was pretty much the truth. I did impress them when I fought them and they decided to train me so I could join them. At first I was afraid they were only doing this to get my guard down but as time passed they were genuinely telling me I could join their gang," Fakir said as he helped Duck over a large fallen tree. "I couldn't say no to them because then they really would have killed me and I knew I had to live so I could come back to you."

"Aw, Fakir," Duck said and blushed.

"They built up my immunity to poisons, taught me how to fight several different ways, made me stronger mentally and physically, and treated me fairly well. In fact, once you get to know them they aren't so bad. They only do what they do to survive because they're outcasts in the kingdoms," Fakir said and shrugged. "But I don't think I'd want to do that for the rest of my life."

"So, did the leader retire or were you promoted?" Duck asked.

"He retired and before he chose who would be his successor he had a contest thing and I won, fair and square. It got some of the others mad but eventually they calmed down about it," he said and smiled. "I still think I just got lucky with that but no matter how much training or fighting I did I couldn't think of anything but you. I tried to imagine what you'd look like now and I can see even my imagination couldn't get how beautiful you've become."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked and looked at the ground.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Thank you," she said and held his hand.

She didn't care anymore about the dangers of the Fire Swamp or the pursuing Prince, she was just so happy to be with Fakir again and she felt so safe by his side.

They walked quietly for some time and just as Fakir was about to ask Duck something he felt her fall through the ground.

"Duck!" he cried and saw the ring of quicksand at his feet.

He quickly cut a piece of vine from a tree and dove in after her. It was a strange feeling to dive into the ground but he didn't let the unusualness of it stop him from reaching the Princess. He couldn't see but he soon found her hand and grabbed it. He pulled her and himself up through the sand until they reached the top where they both sucked in grateful gulps of air. They struggled the rest of the way out and Fakir couldn't help but smile a bit.

"What…what's so funny?" Duck asked out of breath.

"Nothing's funny. Danger number one is out of the way, I doubt we'll go through that again now that we know what to look for," he said and helped the girl to her feet. "But we still have to watch out for the other ones."

"Are you suggesting that we'll have to go through each one in turn so it doesn't happen again?" Duck asked. "Doesn't seem like a very good idea but I trust you Fakir."

"Thanks," he said and she smiled at him. "Let's keep going, I don't think we're out of danger yet."

They continued and soon ran into one of the flame geysers. It hit the bottom of Ducks dress and it was all she could do not to freak out completely as Fakir wacked the flames away. She had never been so close to getting burned and it scared her majorly.

"Can we leave yet? I don't want to run into one of those ROUSs next," Duck said as she clung to his arm. "Who knows what one of those could do to us. Exactly how big are they supposed to be?"

"I think they're rumored to be about the size of a medium sized dog but I don't really think they exist," Fakir said and smiled at the frightened Princess reassuringly.

"So far two of the rumors are true, do you seriously expect the last one to not be true?" she asked.

"The rumors here were started from fear. Someone probably walked past and saw just a normal sized rat and because they heard of all the other weird stuff in here their imagination made the rat five times bigger. It could happen to anyone," Fakir said and was immediately attacked from the side by a giant rat. "What? Holy crap, they do exist."

"I knew it," Duck said and tried to figure some way to help Fakir but she was too scared to think of using a branch or a rock to distract the creature.

Fakir wrestled with the rat and it clawed and bit him in the shoulder. He didn't let the pain stop him from fighting the beast and just as the rat was about to take another bite Fakir saw a flame geyser. He rolled over to it and burned the rat, letting it roast.

Duck rushed over and helped Fakir up, making sure he was okay.

"OMG, that was horrible. I can't believe it just randomly decided to attack you," she said then looked at his left shoulder. "Are you okay? That looks really painful."

"I'll be fine. We can worry about that once we're out of here," he said and began walking away.

Duck watched as he picked up his sword that had fallen out of its sheath in the battle and thought about just how amazing he was.

_He may not be a prince but he's even better. He's my stable boy. He's far greater than any other man I'll ever meet_. She thought and smiled at him as he looked back at her.

"Come on Duck. Let's get out of here," he said and she rushed up to his side.

They finally got out of the swamp and Duck sighed in relief.

"Finally. I thought we'd never get out of there," she said and hugged Fakir. "You were great."

"Thank you Duck," he said and hugged her back with his good arm.

"So we lived through the quicksand, the flame geysers and the ROUSs but if I remember correctly you also said something about the trees. Were they also dangerous?" Duck asked.

"Uh, no. They're just really creepy," he said and she grinned up at him. "Come on, let's go before…"

He stopped as the Prince and his entourage surrounded them. The entourage wasn't just Pique and Lilliae it actually had a bunch of other men who were following them silently keeping their thoughts to themselves and they now had the Rider and Princess trapped.

"Surrender!" Mytho called, his sword pointed at Fakir.

"Ah, you wish to surrender to me? Alright, I accept," Fakir said with a smirk.

"I give you full marks for bravery. Don't make yourself a fool," Rue said, she also had a sword pointed at him.

"Right, and how exactly will you capture us? We know the secrets of the Fire Swamp, creepy trees and all, and we could live there quite peacefully for some time," Fakir said pulling his sword out too. "So, whenever you feel like dying, feel free to visit."

"Surrender," Rue said.

"I don't care how many men you have or how many times you say that, it will not happen," Fakir said back.

"For the last time, surrender," Mytho said.

"Death first!" Fakir yelled.

"Will you promise not to hurt him?" Duck asked as she stepped between the banterers.

"What was that?" Mytho asked.

"What was that?" Fakir asked, just as confused as the Prince.

"Please, if…if I promise to go back with you will you promise not to hurt this man?" Duck begged.

"I don't understand. Didn't he kidnap you?" Mytho asked.

"No, he rescued me from my kidnappers, sire, and I only ask that you let him go free if I promise to return with you," she said sadly.

"Sire, I don't think that would be a good idea. He could be a spy for the Raven kingdom and he's tricking us to put our guard down so they can attack us," Rue said, glaring at Fakir.

"Duck, I will do as you wish but you may never see him again. He may have rescued you but it doesn't mean I must trust him," Mytho said then said to Rue. "If you want, you can banish him but I cannot kill my bride-to-be's rescuer with good conscious."

"Thank you, sire," she said and bowed.

"Fakir, I'm so sorry but it's the only way to keep you safe," Duck said turning back to him, her head hanging sadly. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You'd rather live with your Prince than die with your love?" he asked not looking at her.

"I can live without love but I can't live knowing I could have saved you from death. I just wish there was another way," she said and grabbed his hand gently.

"Of course Miss Duck," he said and turned away.

"Duck!" Pique called happily. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"I had a blast chasing you down," Lilliae said as Duck was picked up and placed onto Mytho's horse. "What was it like to get kidnapped? Was it fun?"

Duck didn't answer, she was too upset about having to leave Fakir and she stared back at him and the rest of the entourage. Fakir also watched as she was taken and he felt his heart get crushed by an invisible hand. Two of the entourage men grabbed him as Rue got off her horse and walked up to him.

She circled him, looking at him intently and asked, "What is your motive? Why did you want the Princess?"

"It's none of your business," he said and a sharp pain went through his arm from the jolt one of the men gave to his left arm.

"You aren't from the kingdom of the Raven are you?" she asked. "I demand you tell me what you want with the Princess."

He stood silently, staring at the young woman with contempt.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to force the information from you," she said and gave a signal to one of the men.

The last thing Fakir remembered was a sudden pain in the back of his head then he blacked out.

* * *

So, I've finally gotten some time to do more on my story. It's been a crazy last two weeks with my art contest ring-around-the-rosie and the final production at my high school. In fact the show was what inspired me to do this story and I bet you can guess what it was. Yes, it was the Princess Bride and I played Prince Humperdinck and yes, I am a girl. Believe me, this isn't my first male role.


	10. GreatDrama

Chapter 10

GREAT…DRAMA

When Fakir woke up he found himself strapped to a table in a dark creepy cave like place. He felt someone dabbing at his hurt arm and he looked over to see an old man in a brown cloak holding a bowl of water and a cloth with blood on it.

The man noticed Fakir was awake and said in a very old voice, "Hi, you seem to be really hurt. I don't really think there's any reason for you to struggle or attempt to escape or call for help because we're underground and it's hard to hear things through solid rock."

"Who the hell are you?" Fakir asked, his voice a bit soft from his exhaustion.

"I'm the torturer and I'm…supposed to torture you…because that's my job. Don't blame me, I didn't choose this profession, my parents did," he said and coughed. "God I'm old."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. So, if you're going to torture me, why are you even wasting your time healing me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Lady Rue said she wanted you healed before we put you through the machine," the torturer said. "I think she's got things backwards."

"Why is Lady Rue wanting me here?" he asked.

"Because I want information," she said as she walked into the room.

"Well, have fun. I'm going to go over here and stay out of the way," the torturer said and walked away.

"I suppose you've met Femio, have you not?" she asked and brought forward the stupid French guy.

"Wow, you employ that guy? You do know he's really stupid, right?" Fakir asked. "He didn't even try to fight me, he just ran off."

"D'accord, you are right but that was because I wasn't expecting anyone to follow me and I had no plan if that had happened," he said. "It is not my fault."

"Uh, yes it is. Lady Rue, if I were you I'd get rid of that guy. He isn't worth having around," Fakir said as she walked over to the table.

"You should be worried about your own skin," she said looking down at him. "If you don't give me the information I want then I'll let the torturer do his job."

"What information do you want?" Fakir asked, annoyed.

"Why did you want the Princess?" she asked.

"You know why, don't pretend to be stupid," he said. "Oh wait, you aren't pretending because you are stupid."

"How dare you insult me," she said. "I know you were after her for a reason but I can't figure it out. Who are you?"

"Oh what? Can't you recognize me?" Fakir asked.

"Should I?"

"Remember the first time you came to Duck's horse ranch?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I was carrying her. I'm surprised you couldn't tell it was me and even after five years I won't answer you the way you'd want me to," he said and looked away from her.

"That's right, you were carrying her weren't you? Where were you at the fire?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," he said smugly.

"Fine. Once you are healed I will start you on the machine," she said and began to leave.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's for me to know and you to find out," she said and grinned at him snidely.

She walked with Femio to the entrance of the torture chamber and stopped only to tell Femio how disappointed she was in him.

"How could you let such a simpleton defeat you? He's was just a stable boy, how hard can he be to defeat?" she asked angrily.

"He didn't look like some ordinary person, madame, he looked like a Knight Rider," he said in defense. "I knew that those Riders always kill so I ran off to fight for another day."

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard of. If I'm going to get the Prince for myself then my plan will have to work without any more problems. Is that understood?" she asked.

"Oui, Madame Rue," he said, literally shaking in his boots.

She walked the rest of the way out and exited the chamber through the secret entrance in the tree.

Duck had been so upset since the capture at the edge of the Fire Swamp and she walked through the castle in a daze. Everyone in the castle could see she was upset but it was unclear what she was so unhappy about.

"She's been like that since the Fire Swamp," Pique said to Lilliae. "It must be the shock of realizing she was just kidnapped."

"I'd be partying if I had just survived a dangerous kidnapping. I think it would have been fun," Lilliae giggled.

"You would," Pique said and they continued on their way.

"The next day Duck was married to Prince Mytho and she met her subjects once more but this time as their Queen," Drosselmeyer read.

"My people, I now present…" Mytho said from his balcony.

"Wait a damn minute, zura!" Uzura cried. "What do you mean she married Mytho, zura? She totally gets hitched with Fakir, zura. You must have read that wrong."

"No, I didn't. That's what happens in the story."

"But it's not fair for Duck, zura. She loves Fakir and he saved her life in the Fire Swamp, zura, how could she just marry the Prince? You better read it right, zura," she said and banged her drum.

"That's it, I'm taking your drum," Drosselmeyer said and took the drum. "Listen, life isn't fair, see? You didn't want me to take your drum but I did. Was that fair? No, but it happened. Now shut up and let me continue. The next day Duck was married to Prince Mytho and she met her subjects once more but this time as their Queen."

"My people, I present to you your new Queen, Queen Tutu," Mytho said and Duck walked out onto the balcony.

She waved but she didn't feel it. She was too upset to even crack a fake smile and it made her look tired. As she was waving she heard a voice and she looked for the source.

"Boo! Boo!" the voice cried from the congregation. "Boo!"

Duck saw a hideous old woman shouting from the middle of the crowd and she asked, "Why do you say this?"

"You had love in your hands and you threw it out like garbage. How dare you, after all he did for you in the Fire Swamp and before that, how could you just toss him to the side?" the old hag hollered.

"But, if I didn't the Prince would have killed him," Duck said defensively.

"Would he really? Think about what he had said. He couldn't kill your rescuer in good conscious! Even if you hadn't stepped in he wouldn't have killed your love," she said horribly. "You're lying to yourself and now you have lost the only man you can ever love. Do you want that as your Queen?" she asked turning to the people. "Do want a Queen with no heart who can't love and chooses a life of misery over death with her love. Boo! Boo! Filthy Queen! Rubbish Queen! Boo! Boo! BOO! BOO!"

"It was ten days to the wedding and Duck's nightmares were steadily growing worse," Drosselmeyer read.

"Ha! I knew she would never marry that rotten Prince, zura," Uzura said.

"Well, the Prince isn't all bad," Drosselmeyer said.

"Oh shut up, zura. He's horrible because Duck doesn't want to marry him, zura," Uzura said and stuck her tongue out. "I totally knew Duck wouldn't marry him, zura."

"Yes, you're very smart, now shut up," he said and continued reading. "The next morning Duck rushed to the Prince's chambers to speak with him."

"Prince Mytho," she said walking in. "I must speak with you."

"My dear Tutu, what would like to speak with me about?" he asked and walked over to her.

"I…I love Fakir. I always have and I always will and if you say I must marry you in ten days then please believe I will be dead before morning," she said quickly, fear tightening her throat.

"I don't understand. I never want to cause you grief but if that's how you feel then I shall postpone the wedding," Mytho said and saw Lady Rue walk by. "Lady Rue? Did you send Fakir away?"

"I did sire," she said as she walked into the room.

"I'd be happy to help you but do you think he'd want you back? You did come back with me instead of stay with him and I don't really think he's trustworthy," Mytho said.

"He's the most trustworthy man I've ever known," Duck said sternly.

"If you say so, my dear. I suggest a deal. You write four copies of a letter and I'll send my four fastest riders, one in each direction. I don't think he'll have gone far. We'll deliver your message and if he wants you, you have my blessing but if he doesn't please consider me an alternative to suicide," Mytho said and gently took Duck's hand. "Are we agreed my Princess?"

"Yes, yes! Thank you," she said happily and rushed from the room.

"Isn't she just a sweet little thing?" he asked Rue as she ran out. "I just don't understand why she wishes to leave me. This Fakir couldn't give her half the happiness I could so why does she only want to go back to him?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if love had something to do with it, sire," Rue said.

"But she said she could never love again," he said and sat down.

"Actually, I do believe Fakir is the man she had loved before she was engaged to you. He seemed to have disappeared and I think that may be why she was so upset," Rue suggested. "Are you sure you still want to pursue her? She will never love you."

"I still love her though. I'm sure she can grow to love me," Mytho said and looked up at Rue. "Why do seem so devoted to break us apart?"

"I only want to make sure you are happy, sire," she said and left, following Duck to her room.

Duck had gotten to her desk and began to write her letter when Rue walked in. She walked over to Duck and looked over her shoulder at the letter.

"So, Princess Tutu, you love this Fakir? Why?" Rue asked.

"He's always been there for me like he had promised and he's cared more for me than any other person I've ever known," Duck said and stared out the window dreamily. "I know that no matter how far apart we are he'll always think of me and I'll think of him. He will come back for me Rue, I just know he will."

"So, he loves you too?" Rue asked.

"Yes, he told me many times and he is completely truthful. I can always trust him," Duck said and looked back at Rue. "You love the Prince don't you?"

"What?" Rue asked surprised. "How dare you make such an accusation? I do my job for the Price because he employs me. I have no feelings for the Prince."

"I think you do. Why else would care about him so much? You always want to make sure he's happy and that's how I feel when I'm around Fakir. I only want to make him happy," Duck said and went back to writing her letters.

"Don't act like you'll get what you want. It won't always happen, Princess. Until later, ma'am," she bowed and left Duck alone in her room writing her letter.

Rue moved swiftly back to the secret entrance to the torturer's chamber and shushed over to the table Fakir was still strapped to.

"Lady Rue, he's gotten his strength back and I was just about to test the machine," the torturer said.

"Good, good. Continue," Rue said and watched as the torturer cranked a handle on the large medieval machine Fakir was hooked up to.

Fakir struggled and groaned in pain as the machine turned and cranked and squealed. It was a pain like no other that Fakir had felt but he knew he couldn't let either of the loonies in the room know just how much it hurt so he did all he could not to call out. It was extremely difficult.

The machine finally stopped and Fakir's body went limp as he began breathing harder and had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"So, Fakir, tell me how you feel. That was just the lowest setting and if you can't handle that then who knows what will happen on the next setting. Torturer, will you explain?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever you say Rue. So, this thing sucks life and we just sucked one year of your life away. Yesterday you may have been able to live to say 80 but now you can only live to 79. Yeah, it may not seem so bad but once we start using the other levels it will add up," he said. "We aren't going to tell you when we'll use the machine again or what setting so you'll just be stressed out until it happens."

"If I may, I think that pain involves anticipation," Rue continued. "And it always bugs me when people say as important as life and death when it should really be as important as pain and death. God knows pain is way worse than death and that is why this machine was made to make it easier for interrogation. Why kill someone when you can just majorly torture them to tell you what you need to know?"

"Makes sense to me," the torturer said.

"Shut up. So Fakir, please tell me how you feel and remember, this is for posterity, so please be as truthful with your answer. According to Duck you can't be anything but truthful so let's see if she's right," Rue said. "How do you feel?"

Fakir could only whimper and groan in pain. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it.

"Very interesting. You see, no matter how strong you may think you are, my machine will always bring you back to size," she said and began to leave. "I will be back so don't get too comfortable. You will not come back for Duck because I need her for my plan and it involves her life being taken for the job. Good bye Fakir."

"No," he said hoarsely and struggled with what little strength he had left.

She just flicked her hair and laughed as she left the chamber.

"Fakir, listen," the torturer said after Rue finally left. "Let me kill you. I may be a torture master and all that jazz but it doesn't mean I don't have a moral compass."

"No," Fakir groaned.

"I have some good poison. That will fool her. She wouldn't know what happened and you won't have to bare any more of the machine. Please, I know what that thing can do and you're way too good for that," the torturer begged.

"No, I'm alive and I have to stay that way," Fakir struggled to say. "I can't let Rue kill Duck, I just can't."

"Ugh, you're holding onto something nonexistence. Your Princess left you, why are you still telling yourself she wants you?" the torturer asked as he left the table side. "Love is a moron's game, stop playing it."


	11. Lies or an Evil Plan?

Chapter 11

LIES OR AN EVIL PLAN?

"Sire, I have news," Rue said walking into Mytho's study.

"Yes, what is it, Rue?" he asked.

"I have heard that enemies from the Raven's Kingdom are infiltrating the Thieves Forest and plan to murder your wife on your engagement day," Rue said softly.

"What? I've heard of no such rumor," Mytho said, surprised.

Duck walked in and asked, "Any news from Fakir?"

"No," Rue said quickly.

"It's too soon my angel. Just a bit more patience," Mytho said and grinned kindly at her.

"He will come for me. I just know he will," she said and left.

"If you don't want her murdered then I suggest you let me empty it of all its inhabitants," Rue continued once Duck was out of ear shot.

"Yes, yes of course. Do that. I don't want Duck to be killed," Mytho said.

"Of course, sire. Thank you," she said and left the Prince to think about the sudden news.

She rushed out and found Femio. She pulled him to a corner where no one would see and explained her plan.

"Alright, so once you empty the Thieves' Forest I want you to put as many men as you think fit to guard the castle gate. We want it to look like someone very smart and powerful broke in and the Prince will know who ever it was was from the Raven's Kingdom," Rue said. "As soon as they are blamed the people will demand we go to war."

"Why do we want to go to war again?" Femio asked.

"So that the Prince can take over the Raven's kingdom for a reason and so that he will finally fall in love with me," she explained. "He will see just how important I am to him once that little Duck is out of the way. No matter what happens, don't tell anyone why you're doing it. Tell them it's Prince business. Got it?"

"Oui, d'accord madame," he said and left to do his job.

"He'd better do it right of he is so fired. Who knows, I might even go to beheading if he pisses me off enough," she said and walked back to the castle where she accidentally ran into Duck who was walking with her ladies in waiting.

"Oh, hi Rue. Watcha up to?" Duck asked sweetly.

"I'm doing my job," Rue answered.

"And what's that exactly?" Pique asked.

"Protecting the Prince and Princess. Now, leave me be, I have something important to take care of," she said and rushed off.

"Wow, she's in a hurry," Pique said.

"Or she just hates us," Liliae said happily.

"Well, I have noticed Duck hasn't been so blank upstairs but could that be because of something Rue's down?" Pique asked and poked Duck. "What's going on? You actually seem to have emotions."

"I'm waiting for Fakir and I know he'll come soon," Duck said with a shy grin.

"Isn't Fakir that one guy you said was dead five years ago?" Pique asked.

"Yes."

"Ooh! Duck's waiting for a ghost to take her away from life," Liliae said. "How sweet."

"He's not a ghost. He's alive, he's the one who saved me from my kidnappers," Duck said. "He was with me when you found me on the other side of the Fire Swamp."

"Oh, that was Fakir? He is really cute," Pique said and elbowed Duck. "You think he's got a friend just as hot?"

"What? No, I don't think so. I didn't ask him if he had any friends. He's a part of the Knight Riders but I don't think they count as friends," Duck said thoughtfully.

"He's one of the Knight Riders?" Pique and Liliae said excitedly. "An outlaw! Wow!"

"Forbidden love, how romantic," Liliae said and grabbed Duck's cheeks. "Isn't it just so cute?"

"Shut up Liliae and leave her alone. It isn't every day we get info out of her like this," Pique said. "So, how long you know this guy?"

"Almost my entire life," Duck said and twirled. "He's so kind and I just can't wait for him to come back."

"How cute," Pique said and smiled. "I wish I could have a love interest too but I'm never that lucky."

A few days later, Femio took a good portion of men to the Thieves' Forest and began to arrest the people there like Rue had told him to do when he saw Altor fighting off several of his men. He quickly hid behind a building and freaked out.

"Zut! If he sees me he'll kill me. Crap, he's always hated me even when I was his boss. I'm going to go," he said and began to leave when he ran right into the nerd. "Zut!"

"I know that stupid accent all too well," Altor said and turned to see Femio. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing what Lady Rue had told me to do," Femio said and tried to slink away.

"Lady Rue? You work for Lady Rue? What else didn't you tell me you half-wit?" Altor asked and pointed his sword at the man's throat.

"She paid me to kidnap the Princess, she's torturing Fakir, and she wants to start the war with the Raven so she can get the Prince for herself," Femio said, sweat pouring down his face.

"Who's Fakir?" Altor asked.

"That guy with cloak who was following us," he said, his voice cracking.

"So, this whole thing is because of Lady Rue wanting to get the Prince? How lame. But why is she torturing Fakir? He isn't a part of anything," Altor said. "Is he?"

"He's Princess Duck's love," Femio said.

"Hm, her love, huh? So, I guess if we get him to take Duck away this whole business with war will be over. Am I right?" Altor asked sternly.

"Yes, whatever you say," Femio said with a gulp.

"Take me to where ever this Fakir is being held," Altor said and pulled Femio in front of himself. "Get going you stupid French idiot."

On that same day Rue had been with the Prince getting the wedding preparations ready when Duck walked in sadly.

"Ah, my dear. Tonight we shall wed and tomorrow we shall go to the stables where every rider in my employment shall accompany us on our honeymoon," Mytho said holding her hand gently and twirling her into his arms.

"Every rider? What about the four you sent to give the letter to Fakir?" Duck asked as she pushed away from the Prince.

"Rue took care of that. Rue, you did send the riders didn't you?" Mytho asked.

"Or course I did, sire. I guess he just didn't want to come back," she said with a worried smile.

"You…you never sent the letters did you?" Duck asked as she walked up to the brunette. "Don't lie to me. I can see it in your face, you didn't send them."

"Don't be such a silly girl Duck. I did just as the Prince asked and I did it gladly," Rue said, her fake smile plastered on her face.

"Don't talk down to me. I'm not stupid. I know what you're doing, you're trying to make my life miserable just because you can't have the man you love. I'm not the one at fault here so why are you trying to take it out on me?" Duck asked and rushed out crying.

"Rue, what does she mean by you can't be with the man you love? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Mytho asked as he reached for her should.

"No, sire," she said and brushed his hand away. She looked at his worried eyes and her heart jumped. "I have to go. I have something to take care of."

She barged out of the room and headed straight to the torturer's chamber not caring enough to look to see if anyone was following, not that anyone was.

The torturer looked up as she came rushing in and began to say, "Lady Rue, I was…"

"She still expects you to come. But that's not going to happen. She knows how much I love the Prince and how much I want her to suffer. So I think the only way to make her suffer more than me is if I got rid of you," she said and put her hand on the crank. "Just think of all the happy times you could have had if only she wasn't so…perfect!"

She cranked the machine to the furthest setting and the torturer called out, "Not to fifty!"

Fakir yelled out in pain with scream that echoed through the entire kingdom. Duck heard it but she didn't know what it meant so she continued to do whatever she was doing. Altor heard it and stopped.

"What was that?" he asked, looking around the forest.

"It sounded like someone being tortured. Wait, only one torture could ever make someone go through that much pain," Femio said. "The machine. Hurry, maybe we can get to Fakir before it's too late."

The two men ran through the forest and when they found the entrance Altor stopped Femio.

"Wait just a second. When did you decide you wanted to help me? I'm forcing you to take me to Fakir so why do you want to help?" Altor asked, staring sternly at the French man.

"Je ne sais pas," he said and shrugged. "I guess I don't really want Rue to win. Hey I can change can't I?"

"In a matter of minutes? I doubt that," Altor said then pushed him away. "Show me where the entrance is."

"It's right…oh," Femio stepped back as he watched the torturer walk out of the tree.

"Where's Fakir?" Altor said suddenly.

"Oh crap, I've been found out. Rue won't like this," he said and tried to run but only turned out to be a semi-fast hobble.

"You were no help," Altor said and knocked the torturer out with his sword. "Come on Femio. Fakir must be in here. We need to get him so we can stop the wedding tonight."

They rushed into the chamber but were too late, Fakir was already dead.


	12. A Cat?

Chapter 12

A CAT!?

"He's dead. We were too late," Femio said as they examined Fakir's body.

"Wait a damn minute, zura! What does he mean he's dead, zura? He can't be dead, zura, he has to marry Duck," Uzura said, interrupting the story again to whine.

"Will you just let me read? If you let me continue then maybe you'll get the answer you want. Stories usually explain things if you just let it continue," Drosselmeyer said.

"If he doesn't live and Duck has to marry Mytho then I'll kill you, zura. He better live, zura!" she said and threw her arms down to hit her drum. "Damn it, zura, I forgot you took my drum."

"Will you let me continue?" Drosselmeyer asked.

"Yeah, sure, zura, but remember what I said," she said and crossed her arms.

"I will," he said then mumbled, "as far in the back of my mind as possible."

"Oh hell no. There is no way I'm going to let Rue win," Altor said then thought for a second. "You got any money?"

"Uh, yeah, about sixty five bucks," Femio said. "Why?"

"I just hope it's enough to buy a miracle," Altor said and began to unstrap Fakir's wrists from the table. Femio did the same with his feet and they picked him up. "Okay, if he seriously stays dead then someone's going to die, most likely you."

"What? I'm helping you though," Femio said.

"Then pray he lives," Altor said and they carried Fakir to the secluded home of the miracle man. Altor banged on the door and waited.

"Go away!" a voice hissed through the door.

Altor knocked again, harder.

"What!? What?" the voice asked and opened the door.

"We need…" Altor began when Femio cried out.

"Tu as chat!"

"What?" Altor asked.

"He's a cat!"

"So? Your point is?" the cat asked.

"I…I wasn't expecting that, that's all," he said and looked at Fakir who was laying on the ground.

"Sorry about that but you are the Miracle Cat that used to work for the Prince, right?" Altor asked.

"Maybe I am, what do want?" he asked.

"We need a miracle," Femio said, pointing at Fakir.

"Yeah, well I don't do that anymore. The Prince's stinking right hand Lady fired me for accidentally giving her poison ivy. How was I supposed to know she was allergic to it?" Cat asked with a grin. "I'd probably kill whoever you want me to do a miracle on."

"But he's already dead," Altor said.

"Really? I'm good at dead. Let me take a look," Cat said and walked over to Fakir. He lifted his hand and put his ear to the palm, looking like an idiot to Altor. "Yep, he's dead. So why would you want me to bring this guy back? You accidentally kill him or something and say 'uh oh, he's dead. What should we do?' and the other said 'uh, let's take him to that washed up Miracle guy, he won't ask any questions' and the first said 'yeah, that sounds completely sane.' I ain't doin' anything until I know why you want him back. So spill, why's he so important to you?"

"Uh, his children are starving and his wife has…scarlet fever," Altor said, looking at Femio nervously.

"Scarlet fever huh? If that's true then why hasn't the entire kingdom gotten it yet? That is a terrible lie, why don't you try another one?" Cat said.

"His true love is going to marry another tonight," Femio said.

"That first one was better," Cat said and stood up. "Nope, can't help you."

"Sil vous plait, monsieur, we need him to break up the wedding of his beloved. Altor here wants to keep the royals from causing a war and this guy is the only way we can do that," Femio said.

"Okay, that's the third lie. I'm just going to ask this guy myself. Like everybody knows, dead men tell no lies…or was it tales? Whatever. I'll be right back," Cat said and went back into his house.

Altor and Femio heard a bunch of ruckus and looked at each other in confusion. They heard pots clanging and falling, a table being pushed, the cat meowing in pain every now and then, a bell, and a clay pot shatter. Finally the cat came back out with bellow in his hand.

"I thought I lost this for a second. So, let's ask this guy what he's got that's worth living for," Cat said as he walked back over to Fakir.

"But he's dead. I don't understand how you can ask him something," Altor said.

"That's where you're wrong buddy. He's only somewhat dead. There's a difference between somewhat dead, mostly dead and all dead. He's still got some life left in him," Cat said and put the bellow in Fakir's mouth. He pushed the handles together three times and when he took it out he said, "Hello in there. What you got that's so important to live for?"

Cat pushed down on Fakir's chest and he said, "Truuuueee loooove."

"True love. See? There's no nobler a cause," Altor said.

"Well, that's sure what it sounded like but he could be lying like you were," Cat said.

"He's dead…uh I mean somewhat dead and you said that he can't lie. Besides, we need him to stop the wedding of Prince Mytho and keep Rue from starting her war," Femio said.

"Stop Rue from starting a war by breaking up a wedding? Huh, could work. Okay, here, take this. It will bring him back but make sure he doesn't go swimming for…eh…an hour. At least an hour," Cat said and handed Altor the pill.

"Thank you," Altor said and picked up fakir.

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur," Femio said and followed the swordsman.

"Have fun storming the castle," Cat said waving then muttered as went back inside. "Doubt it will work."

They raced to the castle wall where they saw sixty men guarding the front gate. They quickly hit in the trees just in front of their point of attack.

"Quickly, give him the pill," Femio said.

"I know, calm down," Altor said and slid the pill into Fakir's mouth.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" he asked nervously.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Altor said and Fakir's eye flew open.

"I'll beat you to apart! I'll take you both together," he said quickly, almost like he was paranoid.

"I guess not very long," Femio said with a grin.

"Why won't my arms move?" Fakir asked.

"You've been somewhat dead all day. We took you to that Miracle Cat. He's really weird if you ask me," Altor said.

"Oh, it's you too. Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" Fakir asked Femio. "I thought you were working for Rue."

"I decided Altor was cooler," Femio said.

"What am I doing here? Where's Duck?" Fakir asked suddenly.

"Let me explain…no there's too much. Let me sum up. Mytho is marrying Duck in little less than half an hour so all we have to do is go in, break up the wedding, steal your Princess, stop Rue from causing an unnecessary war and escape," Altor said. "Sounds simple doesn't it?"

"Doesn't leave a lot of time for idle chit-chat does there?" Fakir asked and tapped his finger.

"You just moved your finger. That's great!" Femio said happily.

"I've always been pretty fast when it comes to healing," Fakir said. "So what are our liabilities?"

"Uh, sixty men guard the only way in and out of the castle," Altor said and shrugged. "And we have less than a half an hour to get the Princess. Kind of a tight squeeze, huh?"

"Yes, very tight. So what are our assets?" Fakir asked.

"Hm, my steal, your brains, and…Femio's…ability to be a distraction," Altor said.

"What? I'm not a distraction," Femio said.

"Nope, it's not possible. Even if I had a month or even a week to plan an attack on a castle it would be hard but at the moment…" Fakir said and shook his head.

"You just moved your head. Doesn't that make you happy?" Femio asked.

"You have got to be kidding me. My brains, Altor's steal, and your…whatever against sixty men and you think that moving my head is supposed to make me happy? If only we had like…a holocaust cloak," Fakir said and Femio brought out a large piece of fabric.

"Would this work? I found it in the torture chamber. Actually I've known it was there the whole time I just didn't have the guts to take," Femio said.

"You are weird. Anyway, it seems we have almost everything we need so we can get going but there will most likely be some major problems when we get inside," Fakir said.

"Yeah, namely how do we break up the wedding without getting ourselves killed, get the Princess before she commits suicide, and stop rue from starting a war that really makes no sense?" Altor said.

"How would you know Duck would commit suicide?" Fakir asked.

"She looked that way when we kidnapped her and now that she knows you're alive and you aren't with her and she's being forced to marry someone she doesn't want to it's just a good bet she'd lose the will to keep living," Altor explained.

"Yeah, uh Femio, next time either of you two are paid to do anything, make sure he's the leader because he obviously knows how to do things more than you," Fakir said. "Okay, let's get going."

As they got situated under the cloak and began moving toward the castle gate Duck was sadly getting ready for her wedding. She and Rue walked to the beginning of the aisle where Mytho waited to take his bride to be and sadly looked away.

"You don't seem very excited my dear," he said before they began walking.

"Should I be?" she asked.

"Brides often are, I'm told," he said and looked at her worried.

"I'm not marrying you tonight. Fakir will come for me," she said and they walked down the aisle as the annoying wedding music began to play on the organ.

They walked up to the alter and stopped in front of the Archdean.

"Mawwage. Mawwage is what bwings us togethuw, today," the Archdean said.

Just outside while this is happening, the three figures under the cloak were moving in on the front gate.

"I am the leader of the Knight Riders!" Altor called out in a deep, threatening voice. "There will be no survivors!"

"Stand your ground men!" one of the guards called.

Back in the castle…

"Mawwage, that bwessed awwangement. That dweam wiffin a dweam."

Back at the gate…

"All you worst nightmares are about to come true!"

Back in the castle…

"That dweam of wuv wapped wiffin the gweater dweam of everwasting west. Eternity is ouw fwiend, wemembew that.

Back at the gate…

"There will be no survivors! I'm here to take your soul!"

All the guards but one ran off.

Back at the castle…

"And wuv, two wuv, wiww fowwow you fowevah. So tweasuwe your wuv…"

"Will you just skip to the end!?" Rue called.

"Rue? What are you doing?" Mytho asked, surprised.

"Just skip to the end," she called again.

"Do you have the wing?" the Archdean asked.

"My Fakir is coming. I knew it," Duck said as the Prince put the ring on her finger.

"But he didn't come soon enough my dear," Mytho said and smiled kindly.

Back at the gate…

The three men had taken off the cloak and had surrounded the last guard.

"Give us the gate key," Femio said.

"What gate key?" the guard asked.

"Altor, cut his arms off," Fakir said hoarsely holding onto Femio.

"Oh, you mean this gate key," the guard said and handed it to Femio.

"Good choice," Altor said and kicked the guard as he ran off.

Back in the castle…

"And do you Pwincess Duck…" the Archdean said.

"Man and wife! Just say man and wife!" Rue called again.

"Man and wife," the Archdean said.

"Well, that was a strange wedding," Pique said as Duck walked over to them.

"Short and to the point. I like it," Liliae said.

"Well, let's get you to your room," Pique said and put her arm around Duck's shoulder.

"He didn't come. I thought he was going to come," she whispered, staring at the ground.

"Well, maybe he didn't get the letter," Pique suggested.

"Thank you," Duck said suddenly.

"For what?" Pique asked.

"For trying to make me happy and I just wanted to say that now because I'm going to kill myself," Duck said and walked away from her friends.

"Won't that be nice? Bye Duck," Liliae said happily, not realizing she was serious.

"Shut up, I think she's serious," Pique said and watched her friend disappear the corner.

"She can't be serious. She's Duck, she's never serious," Liliae said and skipped away.

Now in the front castle hallway…

"Altor, go find Rue and Femio take me to Duck's room then go find the Prince. We need to straighten out this entire mess before something really unnecessary happens," Fakir said.

"Right, we'll meet up in the Princess's room right?" Altor asked.

"Yes, just get going," Fakir said and Femio began to drag him through the corridors.

They got to Duck's room before she did and he was placed on the bed so he didn't fall from lack of energy. Femio then raced out to find the Prince and Fakir waited on Duck's bed for her to come back.

He heard the door open and saw Duck walk in, staring at the ground and go over to her desk. She pulled out a dagger from the drawer and pointed it at her chest.

"You know, putting a whole in your chest isn't going to help anyone," Fakir said.

Her head shot up and she spun around to see Fakir chilling out on the bed. She dropped the dagger and raced over to him.

"Oh Fakir! I knew you'd come!" she said and hugged him tightly.

"Gently," he gasped.

"I'll never let you go again," she asked and kissed him.

"Gently," he muttered under her kiss.

"Why won't you hold me?" she asked after she broke away. "Fakir, I'm so sorry."

"What have you done wrong?" he asked making sure he didn't fall off the bed.

"I got married. I didn't want to," she said and hugged him again.

"Never happened," Fakir said.

"What? Yes it did. I was there, some man said man and wife," she said confused.

"Did you say I do?"

"No."

"Then it never happened," Fakir said just as Rue was dragged in. "Isn't that right Lady Rue?"

"What? You aren't dead? How is that possible?" she asked.

"Just answer the question," Altor said and pushed her forward.

"No, she didn't really get married. I made the Archdean skip through it so that when Mytho takes the Raven's Kingdom I can marry him," she said and crossed her arms.

"You know, instead of going through all of this to make him your husband or to see how much you love him, you could have just told him how you felt," Fakir said and pointed with his head behind the lady.

She turned around to see the Prince standing there and she blushed.

"Sire, I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there, forgive me," she said and fell to her knees.

"Rue, you were going to kill an innocent girl and start a war just so you could marry me? Why?" he asked.

"Because…I love you," she said as she cried into her hands. "I've loved you for many years, I just didn't know how to tell you and I was afraid you would fire me if I told you."

"Rue, do you want to know something?" he said and knelt next to her. He whispered something in her ear and her face lit up instantly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." He said and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Fakir, does this mean we can be together forever?" Duck asked.

"Of course Miss Duck," he said and he kissed her.

"There have been five kisses in the history of kisses that have been ranked the most pure…the kiss between Duck and Fakir left them in the dust," Drosslemeyer read. "Duck and Fakir rode off into the sunset like in every clichéd story and lived happily ever after. The end. Wasn't that a great ending?"

"It was beautiful, zura," Uzura said, tears streaming her face.

"My goodness, you are very emotional aren't you?" he said and gave the child a Kleenex. "So, did you enjoy the story?"

"Yes, zura!" she hollered. "Why did it have to end, zura!?"

"All good stories come to an end. That's what a story is. It has a beginning and an ending. If it didn't have either of those then it would just be life because life doesn't really have a beginning or an end, it just keeps going," Drosselmeyer said, patting her on the head. "I'm glad you liked it, Uzura."

"Why the hell did you go all philosophical on me, zura? You completely ruined everything, zura," she said and blew her nose.

"Well, excuse me princess, I didn't know you didn't want me to be all philosophical," Drosselmeyer said and got up to leave.

"Wait, zura. Can you come back and read it to me again sometime, zura?" Uzura asked.

"Of course Miss Uzura," he said and walked away.

"Hey! Give me back my drum, zura!" she said suddenly and Drosselmeyer threw it back at her, making it bounce on the bed. "Thanks, zura!"

…

"So, what do you suppose he said to Rue?" Femio asked.

"I have no idea but it sure made her happy and it stopped the war," Altor said as they walked through the halls of the castle to get to the gate.

"OMG! Could those be the friends of Fakir that Duck said she had no idea about!?" a high pitched voice called.

"Let's go check them out!" another said and soon the two men saw the blonde and pink haired girls running toward them.

They would have run but they got tackled by the girls and they couldn't get away.

"I get the nerdy one," Pique said hugging him tightly.

"What the…" Altor asked as he saw Femio completely fall to ground with the blonde on top of him.

"He is cute. He's mine now," she squeal and held him tightly around the neck. "Let's take over the world together."

"Vraiment? That sounds like fun," he said and she giggled.

"Someone who speaks my language. Yes!" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, I got a love interest," Femio bragged.

"Well apparently so do I," Altor said and tried to peal Pique away. "But the story's ended. This is pointless."

"Not for us," Pique said. "We get to still live on in the story. Just let it happen."

"Okay," Altor said and let the pink haired girl hug him some more.

Now the story has ended. THE END.

* * *

Finally I finished the story...dang it. This was really fun to write. I hope it wasn't too disappointing to any of you. I know there were some lines in the movie that aren't in this like Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my hamster, uh, I mean father. Prepare to die, but how could I do that when Rue is technically Count Rugen (the six fingered man) and Altor is Inigo but not really. I didn't really want any of the characters to die (except Fakir but that's just what has to happen to the character) so I decided to make Rue more of the villain than Mytho. Please don't hate me.


End file.
